


House Drabbles

by dreamsofspike



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:38:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9829946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/pseuds/dreamsofspike
Summary: A collection of my drabbles for the show House, MD, for various pairings.Warnings: character death





	1. Death Cat

He stares into space, idly bouncing his ball off the wall. Anyone who passed would probably assume he's either employing his usual process to discover the diagnosis for his current patient -- or maybe just wasting time and pretending to work, as they often assume he's doing.  
  
But House's thoughts are very focused -- and not on a patient.  
  
His own words echo in his mind, smiting his heart with guilt that's almost physically painful.  
  
 _Oh, no! The death cat likes you! You're going to die!_  
  
The cat only touched Kutner because of the laser light beam House had been toying with, making it dance around his legs; and House knew better than to entertain the idea, even for a moment, that the cat had somehow caused Kutner's death.  
  
Still, he couldn't get the accidentally fateful words out of his mind.  
  
 _Maybe it wasn't_ those _words. Maybe it was something else I said..._  
  
When the lights in the surrounding offices go off, and the moon becomes visible through the open blinds of his office... House is still sitting there, staring at the wall, lost in agonizing questions.


	2. Asking for It

"What the hell was that?" Chase demands, shutting the door to House's office and drawing the blinds closed before turning to stalk toward his boss, closing the distance between them. "Are you  _trying_  to humiliate me?"   
  
House smirks at him, eyes dancing with challenge. "Why waste the effort?" he counters. "You were doing so well at it yourself!"  
  
" _Enough!_ " Chase hisses, and House's smile vanishes as Chase snatches the cane with his right hand, the left shoving hard against House's chest and pressing him back against the wall.   
  
House's breath catches, piercing blue eyes searching Chase's expression... which slowly shifts into a knowing smile as he presses the crook of the cane lightly into House's throat, tilting his head back - and House willingly submits to the pressure, closing his eyes and drawing in a shuddering breath.   
  
After a tense moment, Chase lowers the cane, waiting until House is looking at him again to snap his fingers and point down at the floor - deeply gratified and exhilarated when House sinks swiftly to his knees.


End file.
